Shower Fun
by Lynn Harp
Summary: Yugi won't get up for school. Yami decides to help him wake up. New feelings are brought up. YY pairing. [Revised: April 27, 2006]


**REVISED: January 4, 2004**

**SECOND REVISION: April 27, 2006**

Hi my name is Jennifer, and this is my first fan fic. I know that the title does not really fit it but it was all I could come up with.

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

SHOWER FUN

----------

Beep Beep Beep!

"Shut up!" mumbled the small lump in the bed.

Beep Beep Beep!

"Huh." moaning emitted from the bed, as the alarm shrieked. The lump in the bed moved slightly causing the sheets to shift and revealed a small teen underneath.

Beep Beep Beep!

"I said shut up!" the boy shouted as he grabbed the alarm clock, and threw it at the bedroom door.

The clock took flight towards the door, just as someone was walking in. Thinking quick the person quickly pulled the door shut, just in time to hear the object smash against the wood. Hoping it was safe the teen walked back into the room.

"Are you having a fight with the clock?" the taller teen asked.

"No, it woke me up! So leave me alone!"

"As much as I would like to let you sleep, Yugi, you need to get up. You have to get ready for school."

"I am not going to school!" Yugi cried as he pulled the sheets back over his head.

Yami picked up the broken alarm clock as he walked over to the side of the bed. He laid the clock on the bedside table then looked at the once again formed lump in the bed.

"Time to get up!" Yami said and pulled the blankets off of Yugi.

"No!" Yugi answered back.

"Yes!" Yami replied

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No No No No No NO!"

Yami snatched Yugi up out of the bed and rolled his eyes as the he began to wiggle in his arms.

"What are you doing!" Yugi yelled.

"You will see little one."

"Ug, Don't call me that!"

"OK little one."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say little one." Yami said with a laugh.

Yami carried the squirming Yugi down the hall, and stopped in front of the bathroom. He flung Yugi over his shoulder then shoved the door open. With the teen still over his shoulder he used his other hand to open the shower curtain, and in one quick movement he had placed the boy in the tub. Yugi looked at Yami with wide eyes at the realization of what the taller teen was going to do.

"No please!" Yugi begged, but it was to late.

Yami had already reached over, and turned on the shower. The cold spray rushed out of the shower head and drenched the poor teen. After a couple of minutes Yami reached back over, and turned the shower off. He had to chuckle to himself at the sight before him. Yugi, standing in the tub, wearing Dark Magician pajamas, and complete soaked.

"He looks like a little wet kitten with those big eyes of his." Yami thought to himself.

Yugi gave Yami a death stare while the taller teen stood there laughing at him.

"You are dead Yami," Yugi growled, then thought to himself. "Yami, is so hot when he laughs like that."

"Yugi?" came a voice from down the hall, inturupting both of their thoughts.

"Yugi where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom with Yami, Grandpa." Yugi answered back with anger in his voice.

Yugi's grandpa could be heard coming down the hallway towards the bathroom. When Grandpa reached the bathroom he gave the two boys a confused look.

"What's going on in here you two?" Grandpa asked.

"Nothing, I was just helping Yugi get ready for school." Yami replied trying hard not to laugh.

"Well - okay, but clean this mess up. Oh and I have to run some errands today. I won't be back until late tonight I'm afraid. So I'm leaving now, and try not to be late for school. Bye now."

"Bye." both boys said at the same time.

Grandpa walked back down the hall, and soon after they heard the car start and pull out of the driveway.

"OK Yugi get ready for school."

"No!" Yugi answered still standing in the tub dripping wet.

"But why?"

"I am tired. I don't want to go to school." Yugi complained.

"You are going to school, now get out of those wet clothes and change."

"But..."

"No buts."

"OK, Leave then." Yugi said as he pointed towards the door.

Yami left and Yugi slammed the bathroom door shut. The taller teen walked back to Yugi's room where he started to make Yugi's bed for him. He soon finished and heard the bathroom door open and footsteps head towards the room. Yugi entered the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel in his hand that he was using to dry his hair.

"He reminds me an angel, so innocent." Yami thought.

Yugi walked in and saw that Yami and his made bed for him. Yugi could always count on Yami to take care of him, even if he didn't need it.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said throwing the towel down that he had been drying his hair with.

"Your welcome." Yami answered as he sat down on Yugi's bed.

Yugi turned towards his closet and began looking for something to wear. Yugi soon found a clean school uniform and pulled it out of the closet.

"I think the towel looks better," Yami thought to himself.

Yugi looked over at Yami who was now leaning back on the bed. He wore a white buttoned up shirt, but none of the buttons were buttoned. This gave Yugi a great view of Yami's firm chest.

"I could look at that all day."

Yami noticed that Yugi was staring at him.

"Yugi is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi was jerked back to the real world and began blushing. Yugi had a crush on Yami, and badly wanted to tell him. He knew though that Yami would never like him like that. Yugi also knew that Yami had been trying to catch Anzu's eye for awhile now.

"Sorry, Um nothings wrong I was just thinking about someone... I mean something." Yugi answered blushing evening more.

Yami looked at Yugi but said nothing more. Yugi was acting a little funny this morning. Well so was he. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his little one. He had fallen in love with Yugi and wanted to take his little on in his arms so badly. But Yugi would never feel that way about him. Yugi had even told Yami he should try to go out with Anzu, so he took up flirting with her. Though only as not to hurt Yugi's feeling.

Yugi had turned back around and was looking in the mirror, and combing out his hair. Yami couldn't take it anymore he had to do something, he wanted Yugi. Yami got up from the bed and walked over to where Yugi was. Yugi saw Yami walking over but did not pay any attention to him until he felt a strong hand resting on his bare shoulder.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked as he stared up into Yami's deep eyes.

"I could get lost in those beautiful eyes," Yami thought. "I think we need to talk before you go to school. I have something I need to tell you." Yami answered as he looked down into Yugi's soft eyes.

"Those eyes, so intense, I could lose myself in them," Yugi thought. "Um, OK. What about?" Yugi replied

Yugi and Yami walked over to the bed where they both sat down. Yugi made sure he kept his towel pulled around his waist as he sat down.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about my love life, you see I've fallen in love with someone." Yami said. "I've fallen head over heels for you," was what he wanted to shout.

"Oh." Yugi said.

Hearing that Yami had fallen in love with someone, someone that Yugi was positive was not him made his heart sink. He wanted Yami. He loved him. He needed him. Yugi let a few tears slip down his face. Yugi tried to wipe them away before Yami noticed but it was to late.

"What's wrong little one. Are you not happy for me." Yami asked not realizing that Yugi had no idea it was him that he had fallen in love with.

"Of course I am happy for you Yami... I just..." Yugi stammered. "I love you. I want you for myself," Yugi wanted to scream.

"No. No I am not happy." Yugi blurted out as the tears began to streak down his face.

Yami was stunned. He hadn't yet told Yugi it was him that he had fallen in love with, but why would this upset Yugi.

"Yugi why?"

"I'm sorry Yami." Yugi blubbered. "But I love you. I wanted you to fall in love with me not Anzu. I wanted you."

Yami stared up in shock, his little one loved him. He loved him back. Just then Yugi ran out of the room and down the hall. Yami heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"He loves me," Yami whispered to the empty room.

Yugi ran to the bathroom where he slammed the door shut. He leaned against the sink letting his tears stain the porcelain. He couldn't believe this he just told Yami that he loved him. Yami is going to be mad and disgusted at me. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Y.. Yes" Yugi said.

"Its me. Yugi let me in."

Yugi didn't want to but...

"OK." Yugi croaked, his voice hoarse from the crying.

Yugi opened the door and moved back some looking up at Yami. Well at least he didn't look mad. Yugi looked down at the floor not wanting Yami to see his tear streaked face. But something pulled his chin up.

Yami pulled Yugi's face up so that he could look into the boys eyes.

"I am so sorry Yami. You have every right to be mad at me. I am so sorry." Yugi blurted out.

"Yugi I am not mad at you. I am so happy. How could I be mad right now."

Yugi not realizing that Yami was talking about him burst into tears again. He felt something warm wrap around his shaking shoulders, then pull him into a warm hug. He knew that Yami loved someone else but, he was loving the feeling of his arms around him.

"Yugi, don't be sad. We can be happy now."

"Happy when your in love with Anzu?"

Yugi pulled away from Yami and looked at him.

"How can I be happy? I just told you that I love you and you have already fallen in love with some one else."

Yami pulled Yugi back towards him, then lowered his head so that he could reach Yugi. He gently placed his lips over Yugi's and brought him into a warm and sweet kiss. Yugi was shocked at first but willingly leaned into the kiss. Once they parted Yami whispered into the boys ear.

"Yugi, I am sorry I made you cry. I wanted to tell you who I've fallen in love with. I've fallen in love with an angel. I've fallen in love with you."

"You love me? You've fallen in love with me?" Yugi asked shocked. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes I love you aibou."

"Yami, I love you too." Yugi replied then reached up and gave Yami a tender kiss.

Soon Yami had scooped up his little light and had thrown the towel on the floor. Yugi wiggled a little but soon relaxed in his arms as they began kissing.

"Not fair." Yugi murmured against Yami's lips.

"What's not fair."

Yugi then tugged on Yami's opened shirt. Soon Yami had his clothes lying in a heap beside the forgotten towel. Yugi began kissing Yami's chest and teased him by sucking on the sweet flesh of his love. Yami moaned slightly at Yugi's teasing as he walked over to the shower. Yami was now standing in the tub still holding Yugi in his arms. After adjusting the temperature of the water they were soon engulfed by the warm spray from the shower. Both boys began exploring their new found love.

"Yami?"

"Yes love"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They both continued their shower, school being completely forgotten.

----------

Please Review...


End file.
